This invention relates to apparatus for use in transporting, storing, administering, and disposing of drugs in a home setting. More specifically, it relates to a preparation and containment kit for cytotoxic drugs.
There is a major trend in the health care industry toward performing technical procedures outside major hospitals, partly in order to reduce costs In addition, the number of newly diagnosed cancer cases is increasing each year. These two factors have resulted in shifting significant amounts of cancer chemotheraphy from major hospitals to home settings, clinics, etc.
The increasing use of home chemotherapy has a number of benefits, but it also has some risks. One risk stems from the highly toxic nature of commonly used antineoplastic drugs. In a hospital setting, these drugs are stored, prepared, and administered very carefully by trained professionals so as to minimize the risk of accidental exposure of those who handle the drugs and the apparatus used to prepare and administer them. In a hospital, safety equipment such as biosafety cabinets, individual refrigeration units, hazardous waste disposal facilities, and dedicated work areas help minimize the risk of accidental exposure. However, in a home setting, much of this safety equipment will not be available. Accordingly, unless appropriate measures are taken, home chemotherapy patients, nurses aiding in their treatment, and family members will be at risk of accidental exposure to cytotoxic agents.
Accordingly, a very important need exists for apparatus that will facilitate the safe storage, preparation, use, and disposal of cytotoxic drugs and related equipment such as needles in a home setting.